maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Episode Summary Garfield of Dreams: Garfield leads other comic strip heroes on a mission to get Hollywood to remember them with the help of Seth MacFarlane. I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A mother realizes her sons have become something she always hated: ninja turtles! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that March's Madness becomes March's Sadness. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Garfield of Dreams|'Garfield of Dreams']] (Spoof on Garfield/Movie Parody of Field of Dreams) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Bobo the Clown Marries Balloon (Animation by M. Wartella) #What's Wrong With This Picture? #The Left Hand of Doom (Comic Parody of Hellboy) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Dr. Glass Johnson Makes the Score (Cartoon) #Duck Plays with Rubber Boy in the Tub (Don Martin Segment) #Stapler Goes to Dentist (Cartoon) #Lancing with the Stars (TV Parody of Dancing with the Stars) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Robots Try to Build Human (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Thor Hammers Bolts with his own Hammer (Animation by M. Wartella) (Comic Parody of Thor) #Spy vs. Spy - Swing Tree (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Wizard or Crazy Person (Cartoon) #[[I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] (TV Parody of I Hate My Teenage Daughter/Spoof on'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Lancing with the Stars): Buzz Aldrin says "I wonder if Bristol Palin had to go through this." (5-second Cartoon Segment) Transcript Trivia *Third appearance of Garfield in MAD. First appearance as a girl replaced by Ahsoka in [[Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] from [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]. Second appearance was in GleeVR from [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']]. *Fourth appearance of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in MAD. First appearance was in TMNTMZTV from [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']]. Second appearance was in [[Naru210|'Naru210']] from [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']]. Third appearance was in [[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] from [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']]. *Second time I Hate My Teenage Daughter gets spoofed. The first was I Hate My Teenage Otter from [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']]. *First time Hellboy gets spoofed. *Frank Welker, the current voice of Garfield, reprises his role. *Michael Sinterniklaas reprises as the voice of Leonardo from the TMNT 2003 TV series. *Tara Strong gave a little nod to Chowder and the Fairly OddParents by using her "Truffles" and "Timmy Turner" voices in the episode. *Frank Welker not only reprises his role as Garfield, but also reprises his role as Fred Jones for the voice of the basketball announcer. *This is the second time Mr. & Mrs. Smith appeared on MAD. *Third time Spy vs. Spy was lineless. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Doonesbury, Michelangelo, Construction Worker, B.C., Prime Minister and Buzz Aldrin *Dan Milano - Dagwood Bumstead, Raphael and Dad *Rachel Ramras - Drew Barrymore, Nikki Miller, Edna, Doris and Dennis the Menace *Kevin Shinick - Seth MacFarlane, Will Smith, Shredder, Thor, The Wizard, Bobo and the MAD News anchor *Michael Sinterniklaas - Leonardo and Steven Spielberg *Tara Strong - Loretta Lockhorn, Annie Watson and Boy with Scissors *Fred Tatasciore - Hagar the Horrible, Hellboy and Wizard or Crazy Person Announcer *Frank Welker - Garfield, Donatello and Basketball Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes